onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonicas Smaug
Dragonicas Smaug is the reigning Emperor of the Drache Empire. To his people he is known as the "Great Dragon", while the rest of the world knows him as the "Dragon Emperor". Appearance Smaug is a colosssal man, at over 23 feet tall. He has broad shoulders with long arms and legs, with long fingers. He is fairly slender in the way of build, but is still relatively muscular. Smaug is bald, and his head is covered in red tattoos. He has large, deep-set, blazing orange eyes. Running through his left eye and down to his chin was a hooked scar, which he accquired as a child. On Smaug's chest back was a tattoo of the Drache insignia. His royal consisted of a suit of red armor, designed like that of a dragon. It had a cape attached to its back with the symbol of the Drache Empire on the back. Smaug also wore a helmet shaped like a dragon, with vents on the bottom allowing him to breath fire. He wore massive clawed gauntlets. As a child, Smaug was normal sized, and slightly longer hair. He also did not have the scar or tattoo he has now. As a teenager, he was already taller than most of his aides, and his hair was in a buzzcut. Personality Smaug's personality is one of opposites. On the one hand, he cares deeply for his people and his country, to such an extent that he is willing to personally risk its life for its sake. Smaug acknowledged the shame and despair his people felt after the War, and being reduced to a lesser power in the world. To that extent, Smaug desired to give them proper retribution, and to allow them a chance to regain their name, and their lost honor. On the other hand, he cares little for those outside of his Empire, and would readily destroy as many as he saw fit in his quest for dominace. Smaug believed that respect had to be forcibly obtained, and if that required other people to be subjugated than it would have to be done. While he was not a sadist, and did not take pleasure in what he did, Smaug did not ever regret his actions either, and would simply put off deaths of innocents as "casualties of war". That said, he's not one to allow needless death, and strictly prohibits his men from purposely harming civilians, with the risk of answering to Smaug himself. When it came to allies and enemies, Amerigor commented that those who ally with Smaug often prosper. Those that oppose him suffer. While this does have a level of bias amongst it, Smaug acknowledged his allies, and subordinates, and believed that they deserved proper compensation for their service to him and the Empire. Likewise, those who oppose Smaug are often crushed uner his heel. Relationships Family Dragonicas Fafnir Smaug initially admired his father deeply, and aspired to be like him at one point. However, their relationship turned sour when Fafnir opted to cease the Drache Empire's military buildup, and instead focused on building the Drache economy. Smaug, a subscriber to the old imperalist ways, believed that the Drache people deserved a chance to stand at the top of the world again, and needed more than to be simply "bought off" as Smaug described it. Their relationship remained like this until Fafnir's death, after which Smaug succeeded him as the Emperor. Though not many people were aware of this, Smaug regretted those times with his father, and wished he could have reconciled before Fafnir's passing. Drache Empire The people of the Empire are very loyal to Smaug, referring to him by the honorary title "Great Dragon", which ahd not been used since the ancient times. Likewise, Smaug cares for his people greatly, and believes he's owes it to them to conquer in the name of the Drache, after centuries of shame. Ministers Smaug's four ministers are immensely loyal to their Emperor. With Smaug having personally saved them from one thing or another, they consider him to be their personal savior, and would readily throw their lives on the line in the name of their Emperor. Likewise, Smaug is grateful for their loyalty, and regards them as ideal allies, and almost friends. Powers and Abilities As Emperor of the Drache Empire, Smaug holds absolute control over the whole of it. Every change in the Empire must be approved by his name, and all answer to him. Smaug is a capable ruler, knowing a great deal of domestic, and foreign policy. He is also a skilled strategist and planner. Physical Abilities Due to his size, Smaug considerably strong, able to lift a boulder significantly larger than himself without much effort, and throw it. Haki Smaug is able to use all three forms of Haki, and while it not be as advanced as others, it still allows him decent capability and fighting advantages. Devil Fruit As a member of a long line of Drache Emperors, Smaug ate the Draco Draco no Mi, a Zoan type Devil Fruit that gives him the power to turn into a fire-breathing dragon. The fruit is also the symbol of the monarchy, and only the Emperor is allowed to eat it. When the user of the Devil Fruit dies, always the Emperor, it always reappears somewhere on Fire Island. People around the island search for it, and when it is found, it is delivered to the new Emperor, who eats it, gaining its power. Appearance The fruit resembles a raspberry with swirls. It is actually fairly small, enough to be eaten in one bite. The fruit itself is multicolored, and individual bulbs each have a different color. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruits most apparent strength is the ability for the user to turn into a fire breathing dragon. The full dragon form is very large, shown to be noticeably larger than a Marine battleship. While in this form, Smaug is capable of breathing fire capable of melting steel quickly. When about to breathe fire, the chest glows. He is also coated in a thick coat of armor, that is almost impossible to penetrate. The Devil Fruit also grants the user wings, giving them the ability to fly. In terms of weaknesses, the user's size can be just as much a hassle as a strength. They can only go places where they are capable of fitting into. Also, while the armor is very strong, every user has a weak point that if one gets access to, can kill the dragon otherwise easily. Usage For the most part, Smaug spends much of his time in his full dragon form. He often travels across his empire by flight, and can often interact with people this way. However, Smaug just as regularly uses his power while in battle. When the time comes for him to participate, he quickly assumes his dragon form, and attacks people with his fire breath, and his powerful body. *'Fireball': Smaug concentrates his fire into a ball in his mouth, before releasing it in a single massive blast of flames. *'Fire Land': A technique used against multiple enemies, Smaug hovers over them, concentrates a large amount of fire in his mouth, before releasing it. This coats the surrounding area in a curtain of flames. *'Wind of the Dragon': By beating his wings repeatedly, Smaug kicks up a massive gale of wind capable of disloding rocks, and sending people flying. *'Dragon Storm': Smaug's greatest attack. He folds his wings in, and spins while breathing fire. This coats his body in a curtain of fire. Smaug then dives down, and slams into his enemy. History Early Life Born the crown prince of the Drache Empire, Smaug grew up in a luxurious, but otherwise boring life. To pass the time, he would read the Empire's old chronicles, or go and out and observe the people he would one day rule. While he did both of those things, he observed their depressed, and cynical attitudes. Smaug brought that up to his mother the Empress once, and he was told about how the Drache Empire lost the war with the World Government, and reduced to what it was now. Smaug advocated returning the Empire to its glory days, but his father, Emperor Fafnir, refused, reasoning that peace had to be maintained. This strained Smaug's relationship with Fafnir, which was made worse after the death of the Empress. Eventually, Fafnir passed away, without having made ammends with his son, something which haunted Smaug. Smaug was crowned the new Emperor, and the Draco Draco no Mi was sought out, and given to him. Determined to return his people to the greatness they once had, Smaug began building the Empire's military, and began to patiently wait for the moment to make his move. Trivia *Smaug was a dragon who was the main antagonist of J.R.R. Tolkein's novel The Hobbit. Category:Royalty Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Male